Because I Hate You, Silly!
by XMiss.LizzyX
Summary: Zoey and Logan get in another fight, but this one drives them to places they have never been before. I really suck at summeries.... This is the most fun story I've written! I hope you enjoy! ZL
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! My name is Elizabeth but you may refer to me as Lizzy!

This is my 2nd fanfic in this category and I am proud to say that my other one has been a success! If you're into Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, then that story is, well, there!  Just ask me the title over reviews or something…

On with this Zoey x Logan story!

* * *

"How could you do this to me? I've given you everything and you just, you just…"

Zoey broke down sobbing in the middle of PCA's lounge.

"Zoey! We're getting stares! Let's go back to my Dorm room and talk it out,"

"No! I don't care about the stares, I don't care about talking it out, and I don't care about you!"

She shoved Logan and began to run off.

_**Pause!**_

_**Well, we have no idea what's going on, do we?**_

_**Let's fix that!**_

_**-clap clap-**_

_**REWIND!**_

Two Months Back

**May 1st**

Zoey was in Michel, Chase, and Logan's room studying for the English test while Chase and Michel finished up their show, which was rewrote by Zoey, so it's much cooler and much better!

"I'm Chase!"

"And I'm Michel and this has been…"

"The Chase and Michel show!"

"Nice job guys! The show was cool today."

"No it wasn't! It was totally lame!" Logan rolled his eyes

"And since when do you know anything? You can't even do your own math homework!" Zoey glared at him.

"Well at least I'm a better kisser then you!"

"How do you know? You've never kissed me!"

"Ok! Fine then! We'll have to make-out and see who the best then!"

"Fine!" Zoey shouted back

"Fine!"

They both greedily attacked each others lips at a hungry attempt to prove themselves. After a while, they let go and both said in unison,

"Wow…"

Logan was breathing hard, "That was…"

Zoey cut in, "Incredible!"

They smashed together again and fell to the floor.

Chase stared in horror.

"Hey! Zoey! Logan! Break it up! We don't want to see that!" Michel yelled

They broke the kiss and looked at each other.

"I'm just gonna go…" Zoey said while grabbing her backpack. She ran out of the room.

"Dear god! That was the best kiss I've ever had!" Logan said, flopping down on some pillows.

"Dude!" Chase yelled at Logan.

"What? She was practically begging for me!" He went into a falsetto voice, "Oh Logan, you're so hot! Please let me into your mouth!"

"Dude! Shut up! You know Chase likes Zoey!" Michel said to him.

"Well he doesn't have keeps on her! I can make-out with anyone as long as their not in a relationship! What are you guys going to do? Throw me out?"

Michel looked at Chase with a devious smile.

Back in Zoey's dorm, Zoey walks in to find Lola, Quinn, and Nicole lying around, gossiping.

"I just made out with Logan," She said quickly

All three shouted at once.

"WHAT!?!?!?"

"Yeah, I know, 'ewwww gross!' but it was actually really fantastic!"

Again.

"WHAT!?!?!?"

Lola piped up, "Start from the beginning!"

"Ok, well, Logan and I were having a fight and he said 'Well at least I'm a better kisser then you!' and I said 'How do you know? You've never kissed me!' and the he implied that we should kiss to see who was better and it was……wow! And then we kissed again…"

"No!" Quinn yelled

"Yes!"

"I can't believe it!" Said Nicole

"Neither can I," Zoey said

Their attention was directed when there was a loud knock on the door. It was Logan.

"Came back for more?" Zoey asked

"Although I would like that, no," He said

Zoey noticed his bags.

"Can I stay with you?"

_**Pause!**_

_**How do you like it so far? Please review! **_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again my lovely readers! I'm terribly sorry about the amount of time I've been taking! School just started and I'm in a tizzy! But every other week I will try to put up a long chapter. If you want to fill in the time I shall again advertise my other story in Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide called **Deep Brown Eyes and a Damn Cute Smile** which has been an utter success! Enough talking on my part, let's do this!

**3**

**2**

**1**

**GO!**

* * *

_**Y'all remember what's going on?**_

_**Let's go a little bit back **_

Their attention was directed when there was a loud knock on the door. It was Logan.

"Came back for more?" Zoey asked

"Although I would like that, no," He said

Zoey noticed his bags.

"Can I stay with you?"

_**Let's find out! **_

_**Can he stay with her?**_

_**PLAY!**_

Zoey looked to her roommates. Nicole was thinking about hot guys and Quinn was working on an experiment. Lola was the only one looking at her. An evil smile crossed her face.

"I don't see why he can't besides the fact that we have three beds and our couch got taken away by the school for the teachers lounge. AND I have the air mattress on the floor."

"Ok then, I guess I'll just…"

"Wait!" Zoey cut him off, "I have a queen sized bed so… I guess…" She bit her lip and quickly said, "We can share it,"

Everyone's mouths dropped open except Logan's. He was thinking.

'_Hmmm… Sleep in the same bed as hot girl or bunk with math geeks…… HOT GIRL!'_

"Ok then, I hope you don't kick in your sleep!"

"Hope you don't snore," She shot back.

Lola was smiling, again.

'_Let the games begin!'_

**May 2nd**

Zoey crawled out sleepily of her bed. She didn't get very much sleep the last night. And I know what you're thinking, because Logan did snore, but actually no. He wasn't a bother at all! The only thing that happened was at around midnight, Zoey was thinking about how to handle this problem. She could think of no solution but to let him stay. As she began to fall asleep, Logan's hand came down lightly on her stomach. Zoey flinched then looked over. He was fast asleep.

A little later, she turned on her side and tried to sleep again when both his arms wrapped around her and pulled her toward him. She turned in his arms to face him and found him shirtless. She blushed and looked to his face.

'_He's looks so much more mature than I thought,'_ she thought as she nuzzled her nose in his neck. He smelled like Zoey's favorite cologne. She began to get hot, and not like fire hot, but HOT.

'_How can Logan, of all people, turn me on so much?'_

She began to pant. She was about to lose control. Zoey took a couple deep breaths and tried to concentrate on something else. Soon, she fell asleep.

Little did she know, Logan was awake and so happened to notice how turned on she was. He smiled and began to plan out the morning.

Zoey walked to the closet and yawned. She picked out her favorite dark blue jean skirt, a black tank-top, and a white blouse. She slipped it all on as fast as she could, watching Logan the entire time.

Next, she brushed her hair in the bathroom mirror. She got out the flat iron and went to work. About 15 minutes later, Logan got up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. He shuffled in to see Zoey finishing her makeup.

"You don't need that you know." He said.

She jumped and dropped her lip gloss.

"Oh you think so?" She said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I do." Logan said coolly, leaning against the door frame. She turned to him.

"Do I look ok?"

"Hmmm," He said studying her.

'_She looks HOT! But I can't tell her that…"_

"You look great, except… you have too much lip gloss on,"

"Really?" Zoey asked, turning to the mirror.

"Let me get it," He said as he put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around.

Logan pulled her in for a kiss. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist and he put his hand on the back of her head to deepen the kiss. He nipped at her bottom lip to get access to her mouth. She let him. He put his tongue in her entrance, and began to explore. It wasn't long before he had her sitting on her bed, still in her mouth. He himself got so into it that he put both knees on the bed, straddling her lap, and he moved his hands to her face and leaned down to kiss her again when,

"WE DON'T WANT TO SEE THAT!" Burst out from the floor. Lola glared at them.

Quinn and Nicole started to wake up so Logan launched himself off of Zoey and laid on the bed.

"What don't we want to see?" Quinn and Nicole both asked.

"Nothing!" Both Logan and Zoey said at the same time.

_**PAUSE!**_

_**That's it for this chappy! Sorry it was so short but when I write those kinds of things, I run out of ideas faster (and my fingers hurt!**_

_**Make sure to review our hot, steaminess! **_**:P**

'_**Till Next time! **_

_**XMiss.LizzyX**_


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry for not writing in so long!! I got a request for more juiciness… so let's get to it!

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Let's go back a bit to remember that delicious chappy before this!**_

"WE DON'T WANT TO SEE THAT!" Burst out from the floor. Lola glared at them.

Quinn and Nicole started to wake up as Logan launched himself off of Zoey and laid on the bed.

"What don't we want to see?" Quinn and Nicole both asked.

"Nothing!" Both Logan and Zoey said at the same time.

_**3…2…1…GO!**_

Logan grabbed his towel off the bed and rested it on his shoulders. Zoey still sat on the bed with her hands in her lap. Logan slid his hand down her cheek and to her chin. He lifted her head until their eyes met.

"I'll see you after my shower… unless you would like to join me,"

Zoey, Lola, Quinn, and Nicole all picked up pillows and launched them at him. Logan let go of her chin and coolly said,

"Your loss."

And with that, he walked to the bathroom and locked the door. The girls heard the shower turn on and took that as there queue.

Quinn jumped out of her bed and sat next to Zoey.

"I think someone has a c-r-u-s-h! Spill!"

"Guys!!!" Zoey exclaimed.

"What?" Nicole said, as she stepped over a now snoring Lola, "We're just curious to see if there's some chemistry,"

Zoey's eyes got wide. "Chemistry! I forgot that our teacher asked everyone to come in today** (A/N: It's Saturday)** to do a long experiment!"

Quinn, Lola, and Nicole didn't have chemistry with Zoey, but Logan did.

Zoey pounded frantically on the bathroom door and yelled,

"FINISH UP! WE HAVE TO GO TO CHEMISTRY!"

The faucet squeaked off and the shower-head dripped as Logan launched out of the shower.

"Oh Shit!" He yelled.

Five minutes later, Zoey and Logan were running down the hall in a frantic attempt to get to chemistry class. When they got to the door they snuck in to hear the classroom buzzing with conversation. They were relieved that they would go undetectably late. There was only one table left and all the other students were already paired up. They had to work together. Zoey flinched at the thought of the rumors that would start.

They took their seats at the table and began to set up for the experiment.

Logan began to talk, "You better be smart, 'cause I'm not doing all the work."

"I am smart. And plus, I wouldn't trust you all by yourself anyway." She shot back.

When they were done setting up, Mr. Petri came in the room.

"Sorry I'm late class. I slept in," He said

Zoey moaned.

"Do that again." Logan said with a large grin on his face.

"Shut up."

The class was well underway when Mr. Petri said,

"Now it's time for us to let our chemical compounds to sit in the sun. Follow me!"

Everyone in the class lifted their beakers and followed the teacher. Zoey was just about to reach for her and Logan's when Logan's hand stopped her.

"Wait for a moment," He commanded.

She just listened, her heart beating in her stomach, waiting to see what happens next.

When all the students had filed out of the class room, Logan made his move. In one swift motion, he had Zoey out of her chair and pinned up against the wall. He had her arms held above her head and his face right in front of hers. She began to breathe faster and whispered to Logan,

"What are you doing?"

He answered with his lips smashing against hers. His leg lifted against the wall, between her legs, close enough to feel the heat radiating off her core. She was defiantly turned-on. Not that he wasn't. His hands traveled from her arms to her hips and firmly pressed her harder against the wall. She wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth to let him taste around. He happily obliged, dancing with her tongue in her mouth. He moved his lips from her mouth to her neck and slid his hands up and down her torso. She let out a gasp and bit her lip, stifling a whimper.

"Logan," Zoey said, breathy.

He ignored her.

"Logan," She squeaked as he slowly slid to the top of her right breast.

"LOGAN!" she said in a full voice this time.

"What?" He said, upset that she stopped him.

"We shouldn't do this in a classroom! We'll get caught!"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," He said with a devilish grin.

"Well I'm not. Now let's get outside before Mr. Petri finds out we're gone." Zoey said picking up the beaker.

All Logan could do is agree and follow.

The rest of chemistry was boring. They got to sit out there for half an hour only to wait for the mixture turn from blue to yellow, which happened to be the experiment. Logan and Zoey went to the lounge to get a coffee and meet with everyone else. Zoey decided that she actually enjoyed Logan's company and decided, also, that he could stay in her room for a while.

When both Logan and Zoey got their coffees, they went to the couch to see nobody there.

"Odd, but ok…" Zoey said.

"Maybe we should check your room," Logan said.

"Ok,"

They headed off for their room together and got there to find no one there.

"Strange," Zoey said, walking into the room and throwing her bag on the floor.

"Let's just stay here. Maybe they'll come back,"

"Ok," Zoey repeated.

"What do you want to do?" Logan asked after he shut the door and flopped down on Zoey's bed, "Make-out?"

"I gave you that advantage in the lab! Let's just talk…"

"I'm up for that," Logan answered.

"So, what do you guys talk about when we girls aren't around?"

"Stupid things, girls, and my personal favorite, Me."

"Wouldn't that fall under stupid things," Zoey laughed.

"It's better that hearing Chase rant on about how much he 'loves' you"

"WHAT?"

Logan mentally slapped himself, but he couldn't take it back now.

He sighed, "Don't tell anyone that I told you this but Chase loves you, to like pieces or something and making-out with you made them kick me out,"

Zoey sat down next to him, "I kind got the impression that he liked me but I didn't know about this,"

"Well do you feel anything for him? I'll back down off of you if you do! I don't want to get involved,"

Zoey thought for a moment. Did she like Chase more then a friend?

"No. We're too good of friends… It would be awkward." She bluntly stated.

Logan let out a breath. Wait. Why was he so relived? Why wasn't he upset because his friend's feelings would be hurt? Was he falling for Zoey?

Zoey got up and walked to the closet.

"I'm going to change so close your eyes!" She said to him.

He did what he was told and she turned her back on him and began to strip down to her underwear. Logan opened his eyes and looked at her half-naked body. His eyes went wide.

She was taking off her shirt and was getting ready to put some pants on. Her bra and underwear were a matching red. She got her pants on and turned around to check on Logan to see if he was peeking. He got a full view of the front of her bra, which so happen to be a push-up. He had to grab a pillow and put it on his lap to hide the raging erection she had just given him. She just smiled and noted the pillow. Oh what great fun it was teasing a boy!

_**Pause! **_

* * *

Wow.

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! And it only took me like two days! This has got to be my favorite story to write! I'll update sooner! I promise!

you have my word peeps! Keep it real! ( lol!)


	4. Chapter 4

Life is fantastic right now!

I want to let the moment last by writing another chappy!

Let's go!

* * *

_**What happened last time? This did my friendetos!!**_

She was taking off her shirt and was getting ready to put some pants on. Her bra and underwear were a matching red. She got her pants on and turned around to check on Logan to see if he was peeking. He got a full view of the front of her bra, which so happen to be a push-up. He had to grab a pillow and put it on his lap to hide the raging erection she had just given him. She just smiled and noted the pillow. Oh what great fun it was teasing a boy!

_**GOOOOO!!!!!**_

After Zoey was changed, they decided to go out and have fun. To hell with their friends, they were having the time of their lives! Zoey wanted to go see a movie, but Logan wanted to go get some lunch, so they went to the cafeteria. To tell the truth, Zoey wasn't hungry at all! She just wanted to stick with Logan to see what he would do next!

Logan led Zoey, with lunch in hand, to a table on the far side of the courtyard, where no one could see them. To tell the truth, (again) he wasn't hungry either. He just wanted to take her somewhere secluded.

"Wow! It's so beautiful over here! Why doesn't anyone come?" Zoey said examining the fountain near the table and the chains of ivy layered on the walls surrounding their empty vicinity.

"Because no one knows about it," Logan said, dumping his lunch in the trash.

"Why did you just dump your lunch in the trash?" Zoey asked.

"Because it was a prop to get you over here,"

Zoey smiled and sat down on the table. Logan joined her.

"What's it like?" Zoey questioned.

"What's what like?" Logan said looking down at his feet.

"Always having another person to run to after one just walks away from you. You do have a lot of girls crushing on you…"

"Well, who says I'd want to run to one of those girls? I'd say that I'd want to win her back if she walked away,"

Zoey blushed and looked at Logan. He seemed to be glowing.

"And besides… those girls freak me out!" Logan said with a soft smile. Zoey playfully hit his arm, then grasped it and rested her head on his shoulder. They looked at the fountain for a long time before Logan asked Zoey, "What's it like having so many friends that love you no matter what?"

Zoey looked at him puzzled, "Who says that my friends love me no matter what?"

"I do," He said in a hushed tone as he rested his hands on her cheeks and leaned in to kiss her.

She kissed him back with passion, not lust. They both were caught in a trance that they couldn't get out of. Logan carefully laid Zoey down on the table and lifted his lips from hers. They looked each other in the eyes as Logan fondled with her hair. Zoey had her arms wrapped around him. They communicated without words for what seemed like hours.

Logan closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Zoey and pulled her close to him. He whispered in her ear, "_I Love You,"_

She burrowed her face in his chest. He began to feel tears hit his chest.

"I love you too!" She said through stifled sobs.

He pulled her up on his lap and wiped the tears from her face, "Hey! What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I don't know! I'm just so… overwhelmed! How did we fall in love so fast Logan?"

"I know how I did," Logan answered. He put his finger on her nose, "because you are a fantastic person. How could anyone not fall in love with you?"

Her tears stopped, "God, you're incredible!"

She kissed him again with more passion then before. They caressed each other and held each other until the sun went down. The multicolored lights in the fountain lit up.

Zoey got a wild look in her eye when she saw it. She got up from the table, stripped off her shirt and ran for the fountain. Logan ran after her, taking off his shirt in the process, and jumped in right behind her. They splashed in the fountain until they both were thoroughly soaked. They laughed and splashed for hours on end until they thought they should leave. With one more quick kiss, they went to go get their shirts on and head back to the dorm. They walked hand in all the way there, getting vacant stares from the people who walk the campus at night.

When they got to their room, they opened the door to find three frantic roommates pacing.

"ZOEY!" They all cried out and ran over to hug her, but saw she was soaked and backed off.

"Where were you? We thought you got attack by a beast of something!" Quinn exclaimed.

"We were just having some fun!" Zoey happily said.

The three girls gasped.

"Not that kind of fun!" Logan yelled.

Everything went silent, and then everyone burst out laughing. Zoey looked at Logan and gave him large smile and a wink. Everything was turning out great.

_**Pause!**_

* * *

Sorry it was really short but, hey! You got a quick tidbit of fun so who can complain with that? Now that the secret is out, it should heat up! A lot! ;)

Thanks 4 reading! Hope to see ya soon!


End file.
